Jackpot Bonus
Overview The Lucky Stash was introduced on July 23, 2010 as a mini game. Each player can play the slot by using 1 or 3 Reward Points each time, or by using a "free spin" that's given out once every 24 hours. You can win 3 extra free spins by playing the mini slot machines that show up in your news feed. Click the image icon and a slot machine will pop up. You can spin it 3 times and you'll always win 1 free spin. You'll have 3 tries to line up the same 3 images in line. All the images give 1 free spin except the Mafia Wars logo which gives 2 free spins. Payout is 1x, 2x, and 3x except for the Jackpot. You must play 3 credits to win the Jackpot. There is a "Jackpot" bonus that will increase as other players play the game and resets when someone wins it. There is a link to the Jackpot winner history. Every time you spin, you'll fill the "Bonus Meter". By filling the bonus meter, you'll get a chance (by spinning a wheel, not a slot machine) to earn some Reward Points (5, 10, or 20) or a rare loot item (listed below). The "Bonus Meter" is full after 20 spins. After you use the bonus spin, the meter resets. There are seven symbols that appear on the three wheels. Three are the words "Mafia Wars" in Red, Black, and Grey. The other four are a bear, gun, tank, and woman. Shutdown Commencing October 15, 2012 it was announced via a week long event that the Slot Machine would be shut down on October 21, 2012. During this time players were given 2 free spins per day instead of the usual 1, as well as earning double RPs & Loot from wins on the Bonus Wheel. Items 20 = |-| 19 = |-| 18 = |-| 17 = |-| 16 = |-| 15 = |-| 14 = |-| 13 = |-| 12 = |-| 11 = |-| 10 = |-| 9 = |-| 8 = |-| 7 = |-| 6 = |-| 5 = |-| 4 = |-| 3 = |-| 2 = |-| 1 = Payout Table Gallery Luckystash.jpg Jackpot01.png infoslotmachine.JPG Untitled.jpg freespinpost.jpg 7-26-2010 9-55-39 PM.png wonfreespin.jpg Lucky_Stash_Wheel.jpg slot_machine_promo_380x200.jpg Slots_RE_new_promo.jpg slotsrefresh_promo_380x200.jpg July slotsrefresh promo 380x200.png Slotsrefresh_promo_ChromeBullet_380x200.jpg Oct-slotsrefresh promo 380x200.jpg Nov-slotsrefresh_promo_380x200.jpg Jackpotbonusdecember2011.jpg Slots10-8-10.png slots15-11-10.png SlotMachineNewFeb.png Lucky_Stash_March_25.jpg Lucky_Stash_Rewards_07_28_2011.png Lucky_Stash_August_24.png Lucky_Stash_October_19.png Slots_November_10_2011.png Lucky Stash December 15.2011.png Luckystashrefresh-2-.png Selection 2011-01-17.jpeg trioregency.png LuckyStash Reward 13.jpg receivedhyrothtorseguard.jpg LuckyStash Reward 11.jpg padded_cell.png Swiss Pike Won.png wonshrapshield.JPG Red Devil acquired.JPG Screen_shot_2011-03-28_at_7.48.34_PM.png LuckyStash Reward 15.jpg Spine Studded Jacket Won.png LuckyStash Reward 12.jpg LuckyStash Reward 10.jpg Crab Shell Vest.png LuckyStash Reward 7.jpg SlotWaterSpider.png LuckyStash Reward 17.jpg LuckyStash Reward 6.jpg Lucky Stash Reward Flat Rod.jpeg won loki's helmet.png Lucky Stash Libran Justice.png Lucky Stash Reward_Aquarius.png Lucky Stash Slayer Whale.png Slots_Chance.png Lucky Stash 5RP.png Lucky Stash Crab Vest.png Lucky Stash Hot box.png Lucky Stash West Nile.png Lucky Stash Mammen Axe.png Lucky Stash Easter Grenegg.png Lucky Stash Sniper Duo.png porcumine.jpg Lucky Stash Chrome Bullet.png skidbladnir.png jackpotwristlauncher.png Hoodshield.png Alpaca.png anti-pollutionmask.png kanchil.png slingshotty.png capsulecraft.png pallascat.png battalionr20.png explorersub.png lancersword.png SeaPistol.png Thumper.png Fossa.png Truman.png BlackPanther.png TyrantsCape.png Old-Timey Bicycle.png Fighter Gloves.png Collapsible_Baton_ASP.png Maned Wolf.png Mad_Skillz.png African Civet.png Spinal Tap.png Anti-Flame Suit.png Category:Jackpot Bonus